The Robe
by Lorry
Summary: What happened to the robe Qui-Gon Jinn shrugged off just before facing the Sith?? Here's a little theory.


The Robe

By Lorry Guffey novasunrider@sabermail.com

Rated G

Post TPM

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns the StarWars galaxy.

I am not out to make a profit from this story, or it's already licensed characters. It's for

entertainment purposes only. A little Christmas present for my list friends.

(Especially Master Qui-Gal .... keeper of Qui-Gon's robe)

*****

The Robe

"Obi Wan, wait."

The newly knighted Jedi turned to the sound of a voice behind him. He'd been listening intently to the echo of his boots as he headed down the corridor that would lead him out of the palace. He seemed to be having a bit of trouble reconciling the fact that his Master was not nearby. He caught himself glancing over his shoulder countless times, for if he could not see Qui-Gon in front of him, them he must have fallen behind. So he would look, and then he'd remember. Qui-Gon was gone, and now he was alone.

The Queen and her group of handmaidens hurried to catch up with him. Obi Wan could see the small figure of Anakin Skywalker as he ran to keep up with Amidala and her entourage. Obi Wan groaned inwardly. He was not ready this early, on this particular morning, to be bothered by the boy and all of his questions.

"You're not leaving, are you?" Amidala asked.

"No, of course not," Obi Wan sighed. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, centering himself, finding strength in the peace and serenity that surrounded him.

"I was just going to the hangar bay, to check out our transport." He placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I wouldn't leave without you, Padawan." Obi Wan surprised even himself, then, as he managed to smile down at his new apprentice.

"I know that, Sir," Anakin looked up. "Padme, I mean, Queen Amidala wanted to give you something, so I helped her find you."

"And how did you find me? It's very early," Obi Wan paused. "I thought everyone was still sleeping."

" The Force...Master. I found you with the Force." Anakin grinned up at the man he kept reminding himself was his Master, now. The word did not roll easily off the boy's tongue, but he knew it would, in time.

"Good job, Anakin, you did well. Would you like to come look over our transport, with me?"

"Yes!" Anakin grinned again, then he remembered to add, " I'd love to... Master. But... don't forget, Padme has something for you, first."

"Yes, I do." Queen Amidala agreed. "We thought you should have this." She turned to her handmaiden, who placed a parchment wrapped package in her hands.

"It was found in the hangar bay. I suppose I should have offered it to your Jedi Council, but I thought it might bring you some comfort."

She placed the package into Obi Wan's outstretched arms. It was soft, and the parchment wrapping crinkled under his fingers. The Jedi bowed toward the Queen, clutching the package to his chest. His fingers dug into the paper, but he was not ready to tear it away, or to reveal what was inside.

"Thank you," he said simply, not sure of what to say. Silence hung over the group for a long moment. An aching silence, as the pain of losing Qui-Gon was remembered by each one.

"You have served us well, here, Obi Wan Kenobi." Amidala finally broke the silence. "I look forward to seeing you again."

"We're not leaving yet, Padme," Anakin reminded her, "We're just checking on the ship."

"I remember," Amidala said softly. She looked down into Ani's eyes. "Go check on your ship, then come back to the Palace for breakfast. We'll be waiting."

Anakin nodded, and pulled on the sleeve of Obi Wan's robe.

"Come on, Master, Sir. Everybody's waiting."

"All right, my Padawan," Obi Wan smiled down at the boy's impatience. "Let's go." He turned to bow once more toward the group of handmaidens, and their Queen, then allowed Anakin to drag him toward the hangar bay.

"This is the transport that will take us back to Coruscant," Obi Wan informed Anakin, as they walked up the landing ramp. "We'll be piloting this one, and I always like to look things over, before we leave."

"Yes, Sir," Anakin said solemnly. He looked around at all the different control ports, in wonder. 

"You know all about all of this, don't you?" He asked. "How long does it take to learn everything?"

Obi Wan gave the boy's shoulder a squeeze. "It's not as hard as it looks. You won't learn everything, all at once. You don't need everything all at once. Look here. These are the environmental controls, and the anti-gravitational devices. The ship's computer takes care of all of that, it will barely concern us."

"Unless something goes wrong with it," Anakin grinned.

"Right." Obi Wan turned to another section of the ship's control boards. 

"This is the navigational computer. We will use it to calculate our jump to lightspeed. You'll study all about these at the Temple. The nav-comp is very important. We cannot make mistakes on our lightspeed calculations, or we could come out of hyperspace right into an asteroid belt, or a sun going supernova."

"We'd be fried," Anakin grinned.

"Yes, fried, or worse." 

"What about the package, Master?" Anakin asked suddenly. "Did you forget about it?"

Obi Wan looked up from the ship's controls. He had put the package out of his mind. He knew it could wait. He looked over at the bundle that rested on the seat beside him.

"I haven't forgotten, Ani. I'll get to it later."

"Later, Sir? But what if it's important? It seemed very important to Padme."

"It can wait, Ani," he said again, firmly.

"You know what's in it, don't you?" The boy replied. "You know. You used the Force. Why don't you just open it?"

"Ani," Obi Wan said, kneeling in front of the boy. He sighed, and instead of laying down the law to his Padawan, he compromised. "I do know what it is. We'll open it together, later. Just as soon as we have the ship set on it's course, we'll open the package."

"Together, Sir?"

"Master," Obi Wan corrected. 

"Yes, together. Now, let's get back to the palace. I'm getting hungry."

Two standard hours later, after breakfast, and saying their formal good-byes, the Jedi found themselves back aboard their ship, readying it to transport the Jedi Council back to Coruscant. Obi Wan used this opportunity to impart more knowledge to his Padawan.

"We power up on repulsor-lift, till we clear the hangar bay. Then," he continued, reaching for the controls, "we switch to sub-light engines, which take us into space. We can't engage the hyperdrive, until we've reached the correct speed, and the location set for us by the nav-comp. Watch, down there," he pointed toward the receding green of the planet Naboo. "Pretty, isn't it?" 

"I miss Padme..." Anakin agreed, as he watched the planet getting smaller and smaller. "Are we ready for lightspeed, yet?"

Obi Wan smiled. "Not yet, Ani...but almost. The nav-comp will tell us when it's time." They were alone at the ship's controls, and the older Jedi seemed happy enough not to be bothered by the prying glances of the members of the Council. It was hard enough to deal with the sudden changes in his life, now that he was Padawan, no longer. Now that he had a Padawan of his own. Now that his Master was gone.

The ship's computer bleeped suddenly, startling him from his thoughts.

"That's it! It's time to jump to lightspeed!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Yes, Ani. We're about to make the jump to lightspeed. You'll need to sit down, and don't forget your restraining belt."

"Yes, Sir...Master."

Obi Wan pulled on his own restraints, reaching over to the comm-port, to inform the rest of the ship's passengers that they were about to make the jump to lightspeed. He watched Anakin's wonder as the dark skies suddenly became streaked with starlines, then changed to the mottled skies of hyperspace.

"Wizard!" Anakin breathed, pushed back into his seat by the force of the hyperdrive engine as it engaged. As soon as the ship's speed leveled off, the boy scrambled out of his restraints, and began looking around.

"Where's the ro... I mean, where's the package?" He asked.

"It's right over there, Padawan." Obi Wan said quietly. He was not looking forward to this moment, but knew he could not blame his emotions on Anakin. The boy had shown a great deal of perception, sensing that his Master knew what the parchment wrapped package held. Obi Wan had known the moment it was placed into his hands, but he suspected that Anakin had known without ever having touched it. 

The boy put the package into Obi Wan's lap. 

"You said we'd open it, together," he reminded.

"Yes, Ani, I know. I'll open this end, and you open that one."

Little fingers tore readily into the paper, but Obi Wan's larger hands were not so quick to pull it apart. He tore off one small section only, allowing his fingers to caress the material underneath.

Qui-Gon's robe. 

The robe he had shrugged off just before facing the Sith. 

Touching it's softness brought a flood of memories to the former Padawan's mind. How many times had he grabbed it's sleeves, or held on to a fistful of it, waiting to be lead into battle by the one who wore it, so well? How many times had it surrounded him, as he was pulled into his Master's embrace? Now it was merely an empty shell full of painful memories. One day, perhaps it would comfort... but not while the pain was so fresh.

Anakin carefully finished pulling off the parchment, and it dropped, unwanted, to the floor. He, too, placed his hands on the garment, watching the conflicting emotions on his Master's face. He gently removed it from Obi Wan's grasp, as the knight turned silently back to the ship's controls.

"You miss him, don't you?" Anakin asked, quietly.

"Yes, I miss my Master, Ani," Obi-Wan spoke, just a bit too sharply.

"Well I miss him, too," the boy reminded. He sat back down on the seat beside his Master, bringing the robe up around him. He began to cry, as the memory of so many lost to him surfaced in his mind. First his mother, then Qui-Gon, and now he did not even have the comfort of his friend Padme. He was stuck alone, in the care of someone who didn't seem to want him, simply because he reminded him of the Master that he no longer had. Without apology or permission, the little boy wrapped himself up in Qui-Gon's robe, turned away from Obi-Wan, and lost himself in thoughts of his own. When Obi-Wan remembered to check on him, the boy was fast asleep.

Sleep... now there was something Obi-Wan envied the boy for. He could easily sense the peace that enveloped Anakin, and he longed for a peace of his own. 

_Maybe it's in the robe_... Obi-Wan reflected.

*****

Life at the Jedi Temple went on as it normally had. At least everything seemed to be normal. Except for the bothersome habit of looking over his shoulder that Obi-Wan had developed. He had always found peace within the sanctuary of the Temple's interior, but now it only served to bring up reminder after reminder of better times. Times when the Jedi had been cared for, insulated by the guidance and wisdom of Qui-Gon Jinn. No one realized how alone Obi-Wan felt, although his emptiness had begun to manifest itself, in different ways.

He seemed to be continually impatient with his Padawan, and when he was not feeling the tug of impatience, he pushed the boy much too hard. Anakin knew of the ache in his Master's heart, for it echoed the emptiness of his own. He met Obi-Wan's demands, exceeded them, even, but still he could not seem to please. He sought comfort from his Master, but it was not to be found. So he took comfort in the only thing left to him, Qui-Gon's robe, that rested on it's hook in Obi-Wan's quarters. Every night upon returning to their rooms, the robe would be gone, and every morning, as Obi-Wan's new Padawan joined him for breakfast, he respectfully put it back in it's place. It reminded Anakin of someone who had stood, ready to take on the galaxy, on his behalf. Qui-Gon had called him the Chosen One, and although Anakin did not understand the saying, it comforted the boy to know that someone had once believed in him. 

He continually got the impression that Obi-Wan did not believe him to be the Chosen One. Obi-Wan had not even gone to the trouble of forging a Force bond with his Padawan. He felt more like a trainer, or at worst, a baby-sitter. Baby-sitting for someone who was never coming home.

This lack of patience soon caught the attention of the Council members, and it was not long until Obi-Wan found himself before them, in the Council Chamber. The fact that he faced them irritated the Jedi. Not once, in his whole career as Padawan, had he faced the Council for reprimand. He had stood with Qui-Gon, as his Master's actions got him into trouble, but he had never brought trouble upon himself. Now here he stood, and in his mind, this reprimand would be Qui-Gon's fault, as well. After all, it was Qui-Gon who had made Obi-Wan promise to train young Anakin. As far as he was concerned, everything was Qui-Gon's fault. He had left his Padawan on a mission that seemed much to large for him to accomplish. A mission that Obi-Wan no longer wanted.

A hint of anger simmered off the young Knight, as he faced the Council. He felt abandoned, and not a little rebellious. Rebellion led to a recklessness that he had never felt before. He seemed fully convinced that nothing mattered... he just didn't seem to know why.

"Bonded with your Padawan, you have not, Obi-an Kenobi," Yoda began. "Need you, he does. Comfort him, you must."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said sullenly.

"Comfort, you cannot, until your own comfort you have found."

"Comfort?" The Knight questioned.

"Qui-Gon's loss is felt by all of us," Ki Adi Mundi said, gently. "But you seem to need some time to yourself. You must reconcile yourself to your Master's death."

"We understand that it is not easy to go from being Apprentice, to becoming a Master. There should have been a time of knighthood, before you took on a Padawan," reminded Master Adi Gallia.

"But there was no time," Obi-Wan protested. "Anakin has lost much time, already."

"To the dark side he will turn, if comfort cannot be found within the light." Yoda said simply. "Remain in your quarters, you will, until resolved, this issue has become."

"My quarters?" Obi-Wan asked in amazement. "You're sending me to my quarters... until further notice? I am no longer a Padawan that can be ordered to his quarters..."

"Our own council, will we keep, on who is to remain where, Obi-Wan," Yoda continued.

"But what about the boy?" Obi-Wan asked, still not believing this turn of events.

"The boy will be taken care of, Obi-Wan. He must be tested for entrance into academy classes, anyway," Mace Windu replied.

"Bear this burden all alone, you do not," Yoda reminded. "Care for the boy, the Council will. Seek comfort within the Force, you must."

Suddenly Obi-Wan felt like a child before them. He longed for the freedom to tell them all of the emptiness inside his heart. He wanted to explain that he knew of his shortcomings with Anakin, that he was sorry for the way he'd been acting toward the boy, that he would make everything right, somehow, but his inability to communicate to them only made his burden heavier still.

"Where will my comfort be found," he managed to tell them, "Now that my comforter is gone?"

With that, Depa Billaba rose, and walked over to where Obi-Wan was standing. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and looked deep into his eyes.

"Qui-Gon had no intention of keeping you as his Padawan, forever. He trained you well, always looking forward to the day when you would stand on your own. If you cannot stand on your own, then your Master has failed, and Qui-Gon Jinn was not a failure. We are offering you time to heal, Obi-Wan. You would be wise to go, and face your fears. Reconcile to the fact that your Master is gone, and now there is one who calls you Master. You may just find a very good friend in Anakin Skywalker, if you only allow him a chance."

Obi-Wan looked down at his feet for a long moment. He knew that what the Council told him was true. He did need time to face down the memories that haunted him daily. He had to forgive Qui-Gon for leaving him, and for making Anakin his responsibility.

He sighed, then bowed low before the Council.

"Call you, we will, when your healing is complete."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said wearily. Then unceremoniously, he turned from them, and left the council chamber.

"Dangerous time, this is, for young Obi-Wan," Yoda muttered. "Dangerous for Skywalker as well."

He twitched an ear, and closed his sleepy eyes, as the rest of the council murmured their agreement.

*****

Obi-Wan slammed his hand sharply against his door panel, locking himself inside his quarters. It was time for him to come to grips with some things, but first he felt the need for a nap. He had not slept well since Qui-Gon's death, but now that it was evident that there was nowhere else for him to go, and nothing left for him to do, the Jedi felt the need for sleep as it became almost overwhelming. He threw himself onto his bed, rolling over on his back to stare at the ceiling. With a sigh, he realized that his young Apprentice had been acting more mature that he had, these last few weeks. Anakin always seemed to have a fresh reserve of assurance, and a peace about him, even when faced with constant pressure from his Master, to perform.

"Where does he get that peace?" Obi-Wan asked himself. "Every morning he greets me with a smile, and every night, I dismiss him with hardly a word. Qui-Gon, I am not doing a very good job with your Chosen One." With these thoughts churning in Obi-Wan's mind, he soon was fast asleep.

Anakin found him sleeping, hours later, and chose not to bother his Master. He had faced the Council and agreed with their decision. Obi-Wan needed to find comfort within the Force. Anakin only wished that there was a way that he could help.

Suddenly, the Padawan's eyes lit up, as they landed on the robe hanging on it's peg. He stood underneath it, pulling gently, until it landed noiselessly in his arms. He took it to where Obi-Wan lay sleeping, and lay it across his Master's shoulders, straightening it gently, so as not to wake him up. Then Anakin tiptoed out of the room, leaving Obi-Wan to his dreams.

In dreaming, Obi-Wan once more became the Padawan. He had had this dream, before. It was almost always the same. He stood outside a building made of stone, looking longingly through the window. His Master was there, right inside, but for some reason, he never answered his Apprentice as he stood knocking to be let in. It began to rain, and Obi-Wan soon became soaked through. He stood outside the door, crying like a child, begging his Master to take him in. His tears mixed with the rain that coursed down his cheeks, and nobody seemed to notice. Qui-Gon never came to the door, he just stood there warming himself by the fireplace, oblivious to the one who stood outside. But this time, something was different. This time, Qui-Gon opened the door, and the rain stopped, and Obi-Wan was suddenly dry, and warm. The chill felt by the rain was forgotten, as Qui-Gon draped his robe across Obi Wan's shoulders.

"Carry on, my Padawan," he said gently. "I have given you all I have to give. There is nothing lacking in your training. Great power you possess, within the Force. I will remain with you, if you are faithful to pass on what you learned from me. Take the robe, now, Obi Wan. Wear it with pride. Remember who you are, and do honor to your Master."

Then he took a moment to straighten the robe at the shoulders, and give Obi-Wan's arms a gentle squeeze.

"I've always been proud of you, my Padawan. You will continue to make me proud. Now go." 

Then he sent Obi-Wan down the path that wound past the little stone house of his dream. This time, Obi-Wan turned, and walked away from his Master, wrapped in the warm glow of Qui-Gon's robe.

When the Jedi Knight awoke, it was dark. He felt a weight upon his shoulders, and smiled, pulling the robe up closer to his cheek. He always heard Qui-Gon say that if a Padawan could teach his Master something, then the pairing was right, and the bond that formed would be strong.

He was not surprised to sense Anakin at the door that joined their rooms, and he sat up in his bed, turning on the lighting panel beside him.

"Come in, Padawan," he said softly. "I think it's time for me to apologize for my behavior."

"You don't have to apologize, Master," Anakin replied, sitting beside Obi-Wan on his bed. "I miss Qui-Gon, too. I understand."

"You covered me with his robe, didn't you?" Obi-Wan asked, pulling it tighter around his shoulders.

"Yes, Sir. It helps me sleep. I thought it might help you, too."

"You were right, Anakin. It did help. More than you can ever know. I may wear it for a while, if that's all right with you."

"It's yours, Sir... I mean, Master."

"I said we'd keep it, together, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember. You would share Qui-Gon's robe with me?"

"We're going to be sharing allot from now on, Ani. I have lots to tell you about my Master. I'll pass on what he taught to me, and you can pass it on, as well. That way Qui-Gon will never really die, do you see?"

"Yes, I think I do," Anakin replied.

Then Obi-Wan reached out to the boy, pulling him close for a moment. Both of them could feel the rightness of the bond that began to grow between them, and both of them could sense the warmth of Qui-Gon's robe, as it enveloped them. Something else enveloped them as well. Peace, and Qui-Gon's approval. Hope and great expectations for their future. Suddenly neither of them felt alone, anymore.

"Remind me to thank the Queen for giving us the robe, Ani," Obi Wan said sleepily.

"Yes, Sir," the boy replied, stifling a yawn. "Master, Sir."

He snuggled down in the bed beside Obi-Wan, and for once the Jedi was too tired to protest. The two of them slept peacefully, wrapped safely within the comfort of the Jedi Master's robe.

THE END


End file.
